The present invention relates to a plastic container fabrication method, and more particularly to a method of fabricating fragrant plastic containers.
A variety of plastic materials have been developed and intensively used for making different containers by injection molding. Plastic materials for this purpose are inexpensive, however it is less valuable.
It is one object of the present invention to provide a fragrant plastic container fabrication method, which is simple. It is another object of the present invention to provide a fragrant plastic container fabrication method, which greatly increases the value of plastic containers. According to the present invention, microporous plastics is dipped in fragrant oil to form fragrant grains, the fragrant grains thus obtained are mixed with polyolefin, and the mixture thus obtained is then injection-molded into fragrant plastic containers through an injection-molding machine.